


Три ночи и еще одна

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Три ночи, в которые Кассана и Стеффон зачали своих сыновей, и еще одна, о которой неизвестно, сумели ли они это сделать.





	Три ночи и еще одна

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142876) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды ставоса. Да, это не ставос, но это станнисообразующий пейринг!

**261 З.Э.**

Звуки голосов за дверью смолкли, но музыка все еще была слышна, хоть и приглушенно. Стеффон не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что играют музыканты — с одинаковым успехом могли играть хоть «Медведя и прекрасную деву», хоть «Дорнийскую жену». Дяде Харберту, вышедшему из спальни последним, Стеффон наказал отогнать гостей от двери и увести их обратно в большой чертог, где вина оставалось еще на десять таких свадеб.

Кассана в одной рубашке сидела на кровати, и она тихо смеялась, глядя на Стеффона. Он смотрел на меня очень забавно. Стеффон стал снимать рубашку, сам запутался в ней, помнил о ней, драконов и проклят валирии, бухнулся на кровать рядом с Кассаной и расхохотался от души.

Я молюсь о том, что ты не будешь сегодня много пить, - погрозила ему пальчиком Кассана.

\- Это я от счастья, - Стеффон бросил несчастную рубашку на пол и обнял свою новоиспеченную жену. Пока что достаточно целомудренно. - Наконец-то кончился весь этот кошмар, эти смерти, эти войны, эти Блэкфайры! Наконец-то я у себя дома.

\- Только Штормовых земель? - наморщила носик Кассана.

Стеффон рассмеялся:

\- А мне другие девушки и не нужны! Даже на Ступенях, веришь?

Кассана снова состроила обиженную гримаску. Но так как она сдерживала смех, то достоверно изобразить обиду не получилось.

\- Я вспоминаю, что вы пытались доплыть до пещеры под замком.

\- А кто после этого меня вытащили?

Тут рассмеялись уже оба. Стеффон провел в Красном замке. Он был на родине Штормовой. Все-таки наследник лорда, надо к своей землем привыкать. Кто наш новый лорд, дракон или олень?

Последний вопрос Стеффон решился задать вслух.

\- как ты думаешь, кто я - дракон или олень?

Кассана отпустила его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, изучая посмотрела, затем вынесла вердикт:

\- Я не знаю, дракон или олень, но сейчас ты ведешь себя как настоящая черепаха!

Рассказывал кто-то еще. Он пытался определить источник звука, но ничего подозрительного не заметил.

\- Я пришел в себя после войны, дай мне хоть несколько минут тобой полюбоваться!

Кассана лукаво прищурилась:

— То есть за одну луну до помолвки и две луны после ты мной не налюбовался?

— Нет! — честно признался Стеффон, но все же любоваться прекратил — притянул Кассану к себе и поцеловал. Не так легко и целомудренно, как в септе, а глубоким, затяжным поцелуем, проникая языком к ней в рот.

Оторвался с трудом, откинулся на подушки и потянул ее за собой.

— Не боишься? — спросил он.

— Чего бояться? — Кассана усмехнулась. — Что будет больно? Не будет. Я однажды очень неудачно слезла с лошади...

Стеффон удивленно раскрыл глаза. Да, девушкам в этом отношении не повезло: слезешь так неудачно с лошади, а потом оправдывайся перед мужем, почему ты не девственница.

Но только перед ним оправдываться не надо. Он полюбил Кассану сразу, как увидел по возвращении в Штормовой Предел. Он и до того ее знал, но Кассана была одним из многочисленных друзей детства, и он вспоминал о ней, но точно так же он вспоминал и об ее племяннике Эйемоне, и о других своих ровесниках и ровесницах из Штормовых земель. А вернувшись домой лордом, он осознал, что надо бы жениться, абсолютно не понимал на ком, созвал знаменосцев... Стеффон уже забыл, были ли на пиру по поводу возвращения нового лорда какие-то еще девушки, кроме Кассаны. Наверное, были. Но он никого другого не видел.

— А я немного боюсь, — признался Стеффон. — Боюсь, что не получится, что тебе не понравится...

Кассана погладила его по плечу.

— А что же тебя шлюхи ничему не научили?

— Какие шлюхи? — не понял Стеффон.

— Принц Эйерис хвастался, что вы на Ступенях в перерывах между сражениями еще и со шлюхами развлекались.

Стеффон яростно замотал головой.

— Когда принц Эйерис говорит «мы», он подразумевает под этим себя. Он-то развлекался, а мы с Тайвином — нет.

Стеффону вспомнилось, как однажды он вошел в шатер Эйериса и увидел, как тот, спустив штаны, стоит посреди шатра, а перед ним шлюха на коленях сосет его член. Не то чтобы Стеффон не знал, что так бывает... но смотреть было неудобно. Эйерис его увидел и, не выпуская волос шлюхи, махнул свободной рукой:

— Давай, кузен! Присоединяйся!

— Я не хочу вам мешать, — пробормотал Стеффон.

— Да и ты не мешаешь, — ухмыльнулся Эйерис, — нам на двоих хватит. — Он дернул шлюху за волосы. — А ну, вставай, покажись во всей красе!

Шлюха ловко поднялась с колен и повернулась к Стеффону. Довольно молодая, стройная, даже уродиной не назовешь, хотя Стеффону не понравился ее слишком большой рот и приплюснутый нос. У нее была аккуратная грудь с большими торчащими сосками. Слишком большими на вкус Стеффона. Пока он бессмысленно пялился и соображал, что сказать, шлюха подошла к нему и погладила по щеке.

— Развлечемся, м’лорд?

И тут Стеффон не выдержал, выскочил из шатра, преследуемый смехом Эйериса. Отбежал достаточно далеко, натолкнулся на Тайвина, честно признался, что случилось, на что Тайвин только пожал плечами:

— Пусть он лучше шлюх трахает, чем фрейлин.

Тогда Стеффон не понял, что Тайвин имеет в виду, понял только после войны.

Ну вот опять! Опять Стеффону показалось, что кто-то рассмеялся. Он прислушался, осторожно снял со своего плеча руку Кассаны и встал.

— Что такое? — недовольно спросила Кассана, но продолжить не успела.

Стеффон, как был, в одних коротких нижних штанах и босиком, подошел к окну и отдернул штору. Кассана вскрикнула и прикрылась одеялом. Стоящий за шторой принц Эйерис выронил мех с вином и расхохотался.

— Мой принц, — Стеффон слегка наклонил голову, — будьте так любезны покинуть мою супружескую спальню.

Эйрис никак не мог прекратить смеяться. Стеффон сам бы с удовольствием рассмеялся вместе с ним, но не в такой же ситуации!

— Кузен, — Стеффон сменил тон, — ты что тут делаешь?

Эйерис отдышался, с сожалением посмотрел на разлитое вино и весело ответил:

— А вдруг тебе понадобится мой совет? Сам признался, что даже со шлюхами дела не имел, хотя я предлагал!

Кассана зарылась лицом в одеяло. Стеффон оглянулся на нее, потом отошел на шаг назад и медленно произнес, смотря на Эйериса:

— Кузен, ты пользуешься тем, что, поскольку ты наследный принц, я не могу дать тебе в морду.

— Но никакой закон не запрещает кинуть в него подушкой! — заявила Кассана и тут же подкрепила свои слова действиями.

— И щекотать принца тоже никаким законом не запрещено! — подхватил Стеффон.

— Ах вы! — воскликнул Эйерис, пытаясь одной рукой отбиться от Стеффона, а другой поднять подушку. Но в это время в него полетела еще одна подушка.

Кассана, завернувшись в одеяло, слезла с кровати и направилась к принцу, намереваясь помочь Стеффону. Эйерис запустил в нее подушкой, толкнул Стеффона на кровать и повалился сверху.

— Ну и у кого сегодня брачная ночь? — со смехом спросила Кассана и пощекотала голую пятку Стеффона. Тот дернул ногой и попал, разумеется, по лодыжке принца.

В дверь постучали. Сначала деликатно, потом чуть громче. Поскольку кузены были заняты дружеской потасовкой, Кассана, не спуская с плеч одеяла, подошла к двери.

— Стеффон? — раздался знакомый голос. — Ты не видел принца Эйериса?

Кассана открыла дверь, впуская Тайвина Ланнистера. Одеяло сползло с ее плеча, но Тайвин, к счастью, не обратил на это внимания.

С кровати на Тайвина уставились две пары глаз — глубоко-синие и темно-фиолетовые. Стеффон и Эйерис с полминуты просто глядели, потом расхохотались и попытались принять приличный вид. С учетом того, что Эйерис лежал у Стеффона на ноге, встать получилось не сразу.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — невозмутимым тоном поинтересовался Тайвин.

Кассана поправила одеяло и сделала реверанс так изящно, будто на ней было бальное платье.

— Милорд, не могли бы вы увести принца Эйериса в большой чертог?

Любой другой на месте Тайвина бы рассмеялся. А может, взял бы подушку и присоединился к возне. Но Тайвин, казалось, смеяться не умел вообще, а улыбался так редко, что Стеффон мог пересчитать все его улыбки по пальцам. Кассана — та вообще ни одной не видела.

— Я именно для этого и пришел, миледи, — Тайвин вежливо наклонил голову. — Мой принц, сир Барристан обеспокоен вашим отсутствием, еще немного — и он решит, что вас похитили.

— Слышишь, Стеффон? — Эйерис хлопнул кузена по плечу. — Ты меня похитил, и пусть сир Барристан меня спасает! А мы будем отбиваться!

Он взял подушку и сделал вид, что кидает ее в Тайвина. Тот даже не шелохнулся.

Стеффон покачал головой и отобрал подушку у принца.

— Боюсь, у сира Барристана нет чувства юмора. А я не собираюсь проводить свою брачную ночь в темнице. Давай, кузен, вставай и иди с Тайвином.

После пары минут шутливой возни принца Эйериса удалось поставить на ноги и с помощью Тайвина выставить за дверь. Долго еще было слышно, как принц громко и фальшиво напевает «Медведя и прекрасную деву», причем вместо медведя с прекрасной девой у него танцевал дракон.

Стеффон упал на кровать и расхохотался. Кассана сбросила одеяло и присоединилась к нему. Несколько минут они хохотали, не в силах остановиться, потом Стеффон все-таки вытер слезящиеся от смеха глаза, притянул к себе Кассану и поцеловал.

— Я надеюсь, больше никто нам сегодня не помешает? — спросила Кассана, когда они ненадолго оторвались друг от друга.

— Если только за другой занавеской не спрятался твой племянник, — ответил Стеффон и с подозрением посмотрел на занавеску. Но та висела неподвижно, как и полагается порядочной занавеске в спальне лорда.

— Мой племянник сегодня очень старательно объяснял моему брату, что уже не маленький и может пить неразбавленное борское вино. Подозреваю, что он не в состоянии дойти до нашей спальни.

— Может, позвать слуг убраться? — неуверенно спросил Стеффон, глядя на то место, куда Эйерис уронил мех с вином. И тут же махнул рукой: — Нет, не хочу никуда идти, никого не хочу звать, хочу тебя!

И он наконец-то исполнил то, что собирался сделать с самого начала — снял с Кассаны рубашку. Осторожно провел ладонью по левой груди, потом по правой, немного сжал в ладони, тут же с тревогой посмотрел — не сделал ли больно? Нет, все было в порядке, и Стеффон, осмелев, приложился к правому соску Кассаны губами.

Какое-то время они оба наслаждались новыми ощущениями, потом Кассана вкрадчиво спросила:

— А ты ничего с себя снять не забыл? — и потянула книзу его штаны.

Стеффону опять стало смешно, и еще пару минут они смеялись. Потом, наконец, Стеффон избавился от лишней одежды, и они с Кассаной стали единым целым. Теперь он понимал, что имел в виду септон, когда говорил про одну душу и одну плоть. Именно так он сейчас себя и ощущал. И именно так — Стеффон видел по взгляду — ощущала себя Кассана.

_Кассана утверждала, что тогда они зачали Роберта. Стеффон не был в этом уверен: сразу после свадьбы они занимались любовью часто, и зачатие могло произойти как в эту ночь, так и в следующую. Но Кассана считала, что Роберт был зачат с первого раза, потому что это же Роберт, он не может не быть первым!_

**263 З.Э.**

****Кассана вошла в кабинет Стеффона с Робертом на руках. Роберт хватал маму то за волосы, то за нос, что-то лопотал, пытаясь объяснить, что он хочет передвигаться самостоятельно, но мама была непреклонна. Ей одной не удалось оторвать Стеффона от работы, может быть, получится у них с Робертом?

Стеффон, сидя за столом, разбирал груду пергаментов и что-то тихо втолковывал стоящему перед ним стюарду. Судя по позе стюарда, тот уже собирался уходить, но Стеффон вспомнил еще что-то важное и никак не мог закончить разговор. Однако, увидев жену и сына, он махнул рукой, отпустил измученного стюарда и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Кассана поставила Роберта на ноги.

— Давай иди к папе!

Малыш тут же опустился на четвереньки и быстро пополз к Стеффону. Кассана с напускной строгостью произнесла:

— Роберт! Я сказала — иди, а не ползи!

— А! — ответил Роберт, дополз до кресла и стал карабкаться по ноге Стеффона. Тот быстро подхватил сына на руки и усадил себе на колени.

— Разве он уже умеет ходить?

— Умеет, но не хочет! — с огорчением ответила Кассана. — Вчера три шага сделал, мне Велла сказала. А сегодня я сама уже увидела. Но ходит он пока неуверенно, а ползает куда быстрее. Сделает два-три шага, падает и дальше уже ползет. А за руку ходить не хочет, самостоятельный!

Самостоятельный Роберт схватил папу за нос, рассмеялся и стал слезать с его колен. Как только малыша спустили на пол, он тут же пополз вокруг стола.

— Роберт! Покажи папе, как ты научился ходить.

— А? — Роберт поднял голову, посмотрел на папу. Пополз дальше, дополз до ножки стола, вцепился в нее правой рукой, встал. Сделал три шага, понял, что папа далеко, мама еще дальше, снова опустился на четвереньки и пополз. Дополз до мамы и попросился на руки.

— Так и будешь всю жизнь ползать? — сурово спросил Стеффон.

— Он еще до первых своих именин не дожил! — засмеялась Кассана. — Когда научится бегать — перестанет ползать, правда, Роберт?

— А! — радостно сказал Роберт, засмеялся и ухватил маму за грудь. Кассана охнула.

— Роберт!

— А? — не понял Роберт и недоуменно заморгал.

— Пойду отнесу его Велле, — сказала Кассана. — Ему пора спать уже. — Она озорно улыбнулась. — И тебе тоже!

Стеффон с тоской поглядел на груду пергаментов.

— Мне надо проверить, сколько налогов мы заплатили в этом году. Иди, я скоро приду.

Кассана была неумолима.

— Вчера ты говорил то же самое! Я засыпала — тебя еще не было, я проснулась — тебя уже нет! Я было подумала, что ты опять заночевал в кладовой, но твоя половина постели была примята, а одеяло скомкано.

Стеффон что-то забормотал в свое оправдание, но Кассана не стала слушать.

— Всем этим ты успеешь заняться завтра! Отдыхать тебе тоже иногда надо! То уезжаешь на целую луну, то сидишь над своими бумагами, носа от них не отрываешь, так и не заметишь, что твой сын подрастет без тебя!

— А! — радостно подтвердил Роберт и снова схватил Кассану за грудь.

— Неси его сам! — Кассана подошла к Стеффону и вручила ему Роберта. — Тебя он за грудь хватать не станет!

— За бороду станет, — возразил Стеффон, но с кресла поднялся и ребенка принял.

— Если ты это называешь бородой, то у меня грудь как у Веллы! — усмехнулась Кассана.

Стеффон усмехнулся.

— Ну, может, и не как у Веллы, но ухватиться есть за что. И не только Роберту.

Он посмотрел на Кассану и понял, что считать налоги, продовольствие и людей уже устал. И самое лучшее — отдать ребенка кормилице прямо сейчас и пойти в спальню.

По дороге Роберт закапризничал: то рвался обратно на руки к Кассане, то требовал спустить себя на пол, однако идти ногами отказался, а ползти по каменному полу Кассана ему не позволила. Но стоило отдать его кормилице, Роберт тут же присосался к ее груди и успокоился.

Кассана погладила сына по голове, взяла мужа за руку и повела в спальню, пока тот не вспомнил про очередное неотложное дело.

— Как я устал, — простонал Стеффон, садясь в кресло.

— Принести тебе вина?

— Нет, — он потер ладонью лоб. — Налей воды с лимоном. Я не успел разобрать все бумаги, а мне еще ехать на остров Тарт смотреть, сколько у нас кораблей. Боги, за что мне все это?

Кассана протянула Стеффону чашу с водой, тот осушил ее одним глотком и поставил на стол.

— Что именно? Замок? Штормовые земли? Или мы с Робертом? — Кассана подмигнула Стеффону.

— Вы с Робертом — это лучшее, что есть в моей жизни! — Стеффон налил себе еще воды. — Я знал, что когда-нибудь стану лордом Штормовых земель, меня готовили к этому с детства! Но к тому, что это произойдет так скоро, я не был готов! Сначала моя мать погибла в Летнем Замке, потом — отец на Ступенях... — Стеффон развел руками. — Теперь я лорд, а мой кузен — король. Он, похоже, тоже был к этому не готов. Но у него есть Тайвин Ланнистер, а у меня?

— А у тебя — дядя Харберт, мейстер Крессен, — Кассана подошла поближе и коснулась плеча Стеффона. — И я.

— Да, — согласился Стеффон, — и ты. Мне, в отличие от Эйериса, с женитьбой повезло. Он ведь не хотел жениться на Рейеле, и король Эйегон был против, но Джейехерис, тогда еще принц, настоял на своем. Видите ли, какая-то ведьма произнесла какое-то пророчество, и все Таргариены теперь должны жениться исключительно друг на друге, чтобы родился принц, который был обещан. Кем обещан, когда обещан — подробностей не знаю. Пока что я вижу, что от этого пророчества одни несчастья — и Эйерису, и Рейеле. Возможно, и Рейегару, от которого будут ждать великих подвигов.

Кассана вздохнула.

— Ты переживаешь, что Роберт не желает ходить, а королева Рейела призналась мне, что принц Рейегар в его возрасте только ползать научился.

Стеффон изумленно посмотрел на жену.

— А когда ты успела поговорить с Рейелой?

— На свадьбе лорда Тайвина. Король Эйерис сам меня ей представил.

Стеффон помрачнел.

— Кузен очень некрасиво вел себя на свадьбе.

— Ну, он и на нашей свадьбе... — начала была Кассана, но Стеффон ее остановил.

— Нет, как раз на нашей свадьбе мы отлично повеселились. К тебе он даже и не пытался приставать. А если бы попытался, — Стеффон скорчил злобную физиономию, — я бы последовал примеру своего деда! — Он поставил на стол опустевшую чашу. — Но нам же не нужно еще одно восстание Баратеона? Вот и Эйрис это понимает.

— А он приставал к Джоанне? Когда?

— Ах да, ты же на провожании была с дамами...

— И выяснила, что лорд Тайвин не боится щекотки! — торжествующе сказала Кассана.

— Вот если бы Эйерис только этим и ограничился... — Стеффон тяжело вздохнул. — Хорошо, что ты не видела, не хочу рассказывать. Я потом пытался его образумить... но я же для него младший брат, он меня слушать не будет. Сказал, что его отношения с Джоанной и Тайвином — его личное дело. — Стеффон снова вздохнул. — Боюсь, что в отношениях между королем и его десницей любое личное дело превратится в дело государственное. А я лезть между львом и драконом не хочу, мне здесь своих забот хватает. Эх, — протянул Стеффон, — иногда начинаю думать, как хорошо было на Ступенях! Да, мы воевали, мы скитались по лесам и островам, часто недоедали, теряли родных и друзей, но мы четко знали, что делать. Есть враг — и его надо разбить.

— На войне ты был всего лишь оруженосцем, послушным командам старших, — заметила Кассана.

— А здесь я лорд, — подхватил Стеффон, — и мне не на кого свалить свои обязанности. И я не собираюсь их ни на кого сваливать! — Он встал с кресла и неожиданно ущипнул Кассану за грудь.

— Ах так! — притворно разозлилась Кассана и схватила его за нос.

Оба рассмеялись, сбрасывая напряжение прошедшего дня. Стеффон обнял Кассану, и они так в обнимку и направились к кровати, а потом рухнули на нее, пытаясь избавиться от одежды. Сразу не получилось, пришлось сесть и помогать друг другу справляться с застежками и завязками, которых почему-то стало больше. Освободив, наконец, Кассану от рубашки, Стеффон взял ее груди в ладони, а потом поцеловал — сначала левую, потом правую.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он тихо, — супружеские обязанности — это самые приятные из обязанностей лорда. Но и другими я тоже пренебрегать не собираюсь. Я не Эйерис, чтобы все сбрасывать на десницу, и не Тайвин, чтобы уничтожать непокорных вассалов. Я справлюсь со своим долгом. Мы с тобой справимся.

 

_Именно в эту ночь они зачали Станниса — тут ни Стеффон, ни Кассана не сомневались. До этого они несколько ночей не занимались любовью, а на следующий день Стеффон уехал на остров Тарт._

**277 З.Э.**

****Штормовой Предел был наполнен весельем сверху донизу. Давно здесь не проводилось рыцарских турниров. То ли Баратеоны предпочитали ездить в гости сами, а не принимать гостей, то ли положение Штормового Предела было не слишком удобным. Еще бы — залив Губительные Валы часто бывал неспокойным, а по суше ехать далеко. Это не Речные земли и не Простор, где дорог много, а гор мало. Год прошел с турнира в Ланниспорте, и Стеффон Баратеон решил затеять турнир в Штормовом Пределе. На турнир в Ланниспорте он и сам не поехал, и Роберта не пустил, а старший сын мечтал о рыцарских турнирах с того самого момента, как о них узнал.

В суматохе подготовки как-то забылось, что Роберт еще не рыцарь. Но кто же запретит выступать на турнире сыну лорда Штормовых земель?

Днем рыцари сходились в схватках, гремело оружие, ржали кони, радостно кричали зрители, а вечером в большом чертоге звучали песни, вино лилось рекой, гости танцевали, радовались и веселились.

Стеффон, днем выбитый Рейегаром из седла, хоть и подсмеивался над волнением Кассаны, вечером засиживаться за столом не стал. Голова немного побаливала.

— На Ступенях меня однажды палицей по голове огрели; хорошо, Эйерис того наемника положил, не дал ему меня добить. Так на следующий день мы с ним бегали по лесу как ни в чем не бывало! — сетовал Стеффон.

— Сколько тебе тогда лет было, и сколько сейчас? — усмехнулась Кассана и отодвинула от мужа чашу с вином. — А вот пить тебе, пожалуй, хватит.

— Ну я и сейчас еще не старый, — возразил Стеффон, но пить больше не стал.

Кассана поискала глазами Роберта, обнаружила его в середине зала в шумной компании рыцарей. Роберт в десятый раз за сегодняшний день рассказывал, как Барристан Селми выбил его из седла. Вот уж у кого голова от падения с лошади не болела! Совсем как у Стеффона в его возрасте.

Как ни был Роберт увлечен разговором, но заметив, что отец и мать собираются уходить, извинился перед рыцарями, встал и почтительно поцеловал Кассане руку.

— Я в следующий раз Рейегара сам из седла выбью, так, что у него драконы со шлема посыплются!

— Принца Рейегара, — мягко поправила Кассана.

— Ну, принца, — поправился Роберт, — все равно выбью!

Кассана рассмеялась.

— На следующем турнире — обязательно! Всех победишь… а кого объявишь королевой любви и красоты, не решил еще?

Роберт на мгновение смутился, потом махнул рукой:

— Успею еще решить!

Стеффон с Кассаной переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Ты не знаешь, где Станнис? — спросила Кассана, оглядывая пиршественный зал.

Роберт скривился.

— Рядом его нет, и то хорошо! Он своей кислой физиономией любой праздник способен испортить!

— Роберт! — предостерегающе сказал Стеффон.

Роберт поднял глаза к потолку, изобразил задумчивость и радостно выпалил:

— Он, наверное, в оружейной. Отец, я знаю, почему ты взял Станниса себе в оруженосцы — любого другого рыцаря тебе было бы жалко!

— Роберт! — Кассана изо всех сил старалась не засмеяться. — Когда же вы со Станнисом перестанете враждовать?

— Когда я уеду в Орлиное Гнездо и до Станниса мне будет много дней пути по морю!

Кассана и Стеффон переглянулись, пожелали Роберту спокойной ночи (хотя спать этой ночью он явно не собирался) и отправились в спальню.

В коридоре их перехватил Станнис. Поклонился отцу, поцеловал руку матери и вежливо произнес:

— Отец, я ваши доспехи почистил и оставил в оружейной.

— Спасибо, Станнис, — улыбнулся Стеффон, — но я больше не собираюсь выезжать на ристалище, в ближайшие дни они мне без надобности.

— Но это мой долг как вашего оруженосца! — возмутился Станнис.

Кассана, чтобы отвлечь Станниса от разговоров о долге, поинтересовалась:

— Ты, как и Роберт, на следующем турнире собираешься стать победителем?

Станнис крепко сжал челюсти и сердито посмотрел на мать.

— Если в Штормовом Пределе будет еще один турнир, я бы хотел быть на нем распорядителем. Махать мечом и бить копьем — дело нехитрое, а вот все организовывать и учитывать — дело сложное и неблагодарное.

— Ты и так немало помог, — улыбнулась Кассана. — Иди, переоденься, у тебя пятна на дублете. Твой долг как сына лорда — прилично выглядеть на турнире!

— Да, матушка, — Станнис снова поцеловал ей руку, развернулся и ушел.

Добравшись до спальни, Стеффон скинул дублет и с облегчением вытянулся на кровати.

— Какие же они разные, — улыбнулась Кассана, садясь рядом с ним. — Не устаю удивляться. Ты знаешь, что Роберта сравнивают с твоим дедом?

— Дядя Харберт сказал мне об этом первым, — Стеффон рассмеялся. — Главное, чтобы Роберт не объявил себя Штормовым Королем, как мой дед!

— У нас нет дочери, которую можно было бы обручить с принцем Рейегаром, — Кассана повернулась спиной к Стеффону. — Развяжи шнуровку. Я горничную на сегодня отпустила, пусть повеселится.

Стеффон послушно занялся шнурками, но мысли его витали далеко, как постоянно бывало при упоминании принца или короля.

— На турнире в Ланниспорте Тайвин предложил свою дочь в жены Рейегару, но король отказался.

— Ты поэтому не поехал на турнир?

— Я не знал, что такой разговор будет, но отношения между драконом и львом испортились настолько, что оленю лучше в них без необходимости не лезть. — Стеффон вздохнул. — Любовь моя, давай не будем сегодня про Эйериса? Мне не нравится то, что с ним происходит, но поговорим об этом в другой раз.

— Роберту пора искать себе невесту, — заметила Кассана, поворачиваясь к Стеффону. — Он уже ни одной хорошенькой служанки не пропускает, чтобы не хлопнуть по заднице. Ты в его возрасте таким не был!

— Я в его возрасте, — отозвался Стеффон, — воевал на Ступенях. Я, как и ты, хочу, чтобы Роберт повзрослел, но война — не лучшее место для этого, уж поверь мне.

Он помог Кассане снять с себя платье и снова опустился на кровать.

— Ты так это говоришь, как будто со дня на день ждешь нового мятежа.

— Кто знает, — печально сказал Стеффон. — Когда король и десница грызутся друг с другом, один сходит с ума, а второй замкнулся в себе, можно ждать чего угодно.

— Ты сам только что сказал, что хватит про Эйериса! — Кассана шутливо замахнулась снятой с себя нижней рубашкой. — Наш старший сын первый раз выступил на турнире, наш младший сын помог нам с размещением гостей и при этом ни с кем не поссорился, я смотрю на них и чувствую себя юной девушкой, как на нашей свадьбе! — Она подмигнула Стеффону. — Я хочу третьего ребенка. Девочку.

— Если у нас родится девочка, как бы Эйерис не потребовал ее выдать за принца Визериса... — пробормотал Стеффон, но тут же сам себя перебил: — А что говорит по этому поводу мейстер Крессен?

— Мейстер Крессен говорит, что со мной все в порядке и я вполне способна родить еще хоть двоих! Королева Рейела родила Визериса, а я чем хуже!

Кассана спохватилась, что они только что уговорились не вспоминать короля, и зажала себе рукой рот. Другой рукой она принялась спускать со Стеффона штаны, освобождая его возбужденный член.

— Вот так-то лучше, — пробормотал Стеффон, когда жена стала ласкать его член рукой. — Сегодня ночью есть только мы с тобой, а наши дети прекрасно развлекаются и без нас! И я совсем не против девочки... хотя и третьему сыну тоже буду рад!

_Не то в эту ночь, не то в следующую они зачали Ренли. Наверное, все-таки в эту, потому что в следующую на самом интересном моменте явился Станнис и попросил отца унять ссору Роберта с Джоном Коннингтоном. Что они не поделили, Кассана забыла через несколько дней. Но запомнила, что Станнис почему-то счел пьяную юношескую драку столь важной, что посмел побеспокоить своего отца посреди ночи._

**278 З.Э.**

****— Король Эйерис требует моего возвращения в Вестерос, — сказал Стеффон, входя в комнату, отведенную им с Кассаной.

Все здесь, в Волантисе, было непривычно. И шумный город, где на одного свободного приходилось пятеро рабов, и громадный храм Рглора, и дом, где они жили. Точнее половина дома, принадлежащего лиссенийскому купцу. Стеффону было неуютно без крепких каменных стен. Как было не порадоваться возвращению домой!

Но радоваться-то как раз и не хотелось.

Кассана отложила шитье и встала навстречу мужу.

— Мы ведь не выполнили его поручение!

— Не выполнили, — согласился Стеффон, — но тем не менее он зовет меня назад. Я не могу ослушаться своего короля.

Кассана крепко обняла Стеффона.

— Я поеду с тобой в Королевскую Гавань, хочешь?

Стеффон покачал головой.

— Нет, не надо. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась в безопасности, вместе с детьми.

— Может, Эйерис не сделает тебе ничего дурного? — с надеждой произнесла Кассана. — Он же твой кузен...

Стеффон взял жену за руки и мягко отстранил от себя.

— Боюсь, что для потерявшего рассудок нет своих и чужих и все могут показаться одинаково опасными. Рейела — его родная сестра, а до чего он ее довел?

Из-за двери послышались голоса, и Стеффон насторожился.

Дверь отворилась, и вошла стройная светловолосая девушка с кувшином в руках.

— Господин, — поклонилась она и поставила кувшин на стол.

— Благодарю тебя, — ответил Стеффон на валирийском. В Волантисе говорили на немного другом диалекте валирийского, но Стеффона понимали даже рабы. Может, потом смеялись над чужеземцем, но лучше пусть понимают и посмеиваются, чем вообще не понимают!

— Если господину угодно что-нибудь еще... — она вплотную подошла к Стеффону, так что он почувствовал едва уловимый аромат ее духов.

— Нет, не угодно, — Стеффон поспешно шагнул назад и бросил панический взгляд на Кассану.

Та и без перевода поняла, что хотела девушка. И что винить ее не следует, тоже поняла. Возможно, в Волантисе считается обычным делом пользоваться услугами рабов, которые могут ублажить как господина, так и госпожу.

— Пойдем, милая, — она взяла девушку под локоток и отвела в соседнюю комнату, где выкупленный ими шут пел трем слугам и двум рыцарям развеселую песню.

_Улечу я на драконе,  
Улечу, куда хочу!_

Кассана улыбнулась, усадила девушку в кресло, дала слугам знак налить ей вина и вернулась обратно к Стеффону.

— Вот поэтому я и поехала с тобой в Эссос, — сказала Кассана, закрывая дверь. — Это уже какая по счету рабыня, которую тебе присылают? Четвертая? От таких обычаев гостеприимства можно голову потерять!

Стеффон снова обнял Кассану и крепко поцеловал.

— Я способен потерять голову только от одной женщины — и это ты!

Кассана наклонила голову и лукаво посмотрела на мужа:

— Надеюсь, ее ты не собираешься выкупать из рабства?

— Зачем? — пожал плечами Стеффон. — Роберту она понравится, я уверен, но зачем нам бастарды? Я же не могу женить наследника Штормового Предела на волантийской рабыне! Это будет скандал еще похлеще того, что был после свадьбы Дункана Малого.

Кассана с облегчением рассмеялась. Конечно же, она не ревновала мужа. Но никто третий им сейчас не нужен.

— Не пора ли нам отдохнуть? Собираться в дорогу начнем завтра, а сегодня я хочу побыть с тобой, — и она стала расстегивать крючки на дублете Стеффона.

— Я тоже, — признался Стеффон. — Что бы ни ждало нас дома, мы встретим это вместе. Даже если будем врозь.

Кассана освободила мужа от дублета и рубашки, а он помог ей снять платье. Но, лежа в обнимку на кровати, они никак не могли избавиться от грядущих забот.

— Ты сразу поедешь в Королевскую Гавань? Мы обещали Роберту пир, где он мог бы посмотреть на дочерей наших знаменосцев.

— Роберт, похоже, девушками интересуется, а женитьбой — нет, — ответил Стеффон. — Послушать его, так больше всего на свете он любит Неда Старка. Но не может же он на нем жениться!

— Он говорил, у Неда Старка есть сестра...

— Я бы предпочел не связываться с Севером, а найти Роберту невесту в Штормовых землях.

— Думаешь, ему повезет так же, как и нам с тобой? Я бы предпочла, чтобы он сам выбрал. И если ему действительно понравится сестра Эддарда Старка — то почему бы и нет? Хотя судя по тому, что Эддард о ней рассказывал, управлять Штормовым Пределом в наше отсутствие придется Станнису.

— Вот это меня и беспокоит, — вздохнул Стеффон. — Роберт хорошо ладит с людьми, а Станнис — с цифрами и записями. Если бы они смогли сработаться, они бы прекрасно управляли Штормовыми землями, даже если бы Роберт большую часть времени пропадал на пирах, турнирах и охотах. Но они постоянно препираются! Пожалуй, — сказал он после короткой паузы, — я не отпущу его в Орлиное Гнездо, когда поеду в Королевскую Гавань. Пусть учится управлять замком, и пусть они со Станнисом учатся ладить друг с другом.

— И учат Ренли ходить и говорить, — улыбнулась Кассана. — Когда мы уезжали, он еще лежал в колыбельке, а сейчас, наверное, уже ползает... Интересно, на кого он будет похож, на Роберта или на Станниса?

— А если на тебя?

Кассана улыбнулась.

— Если бы он был девочкой, может, и походил бы на меня, — она погладила Стеффона по щеке. — Но еще не поздно обзавестись девочкой!

— А ты не думаешь, что это опасно... — начал Стеффон, но Кассана его оборвала:

— Тебе тоже опасно быть десницей у Эйериса! Нет, не вставай, я сама!

Она перевернула Стеффона на спину, стянула с него штаны и уселась сверху. Из соседней комнаты слышались голоса, смех и песня шута о путешественнике, объездившем все Вольные Города в поисках любви и встретившем ее по возвращении. Стеффон и Кассана не знали, сколько продлится их счастье, но сейчас они были счастливы.

_Кассана так и не узнала, зачали ли они тогда долгожданную дочь. На корабле ее лунная кровь не пришла в срок, но она могла ошибиться на пару дней и ничего не сказала Стеффону._

_А потом... потом уже ничего не было._


End file.
